Jedi Show Off
by Legendoffun
Summary: Hera's tried pranking Kanan, but one way or another, his Jedi abilities can help him easily get out of the mess she deliberately set out for him. And she's getting a little fed up. Includes an 'Independence Day' mini fanfic. Two-shot.
1. Relying on the Force

**This was totally random, and I just thought maybe I should get on Kanan's nerves today sooo yeah. Enjoy my twoshot. Next Chapter won't be coming out for a very long time.**

* * *

In the cockpit of the Ghost Hera sat in the pilot chair minding her own business. Everything was normal, they just escaped a group of TIE's (again) and they are now headed back towards Lothal. Funny that the Empire haven't caught them yet.

Feeling a little hungry Hera got up to go get herself some yogurt. Walking into the kitchen she opened the refrigerator door. "Hmm," to her shock there was not one lick of yogurt in there, but she could've promised that they got that two days ago and it was enough to take a bath in...yes Hera likes yogurt, "Kanan!"

In a minute Kanan waltzed into the kitchen with a big smile plastered on his face, too big. "What's up?"

"Where's the yogurt?" Hera asked getting straight to the point.

"I saw Sabine take it."

"Thanks. Sabine!" Kanan began to walk away but Hera stopped him. "No I need you here, just in case."

Kanan shrugs and takes a seat as Sabine enters. "What do you need Hera? Do I have to clean up some more of my artwork?"

"Wait, you painted in my ship again?"

"Uh-er, no, you called?"

"Yeah, where's the yogurt?" Hera questions.

"That's what you want to know, you should've gotten the big guy. I saw him stash it in his room, don't know what he's planning to do with it." Sabine then struts over to the kitchen and takes out a slice of pie that they stole from one of the Senator's once upon a time.

"ZEB!" Hera was getting a little frustrated, everyone was blaming someone else. "DID YOU TAKE THE YOGURT?"

Zeb storms in a looks a Hera like she's gone mad. "No! I didn't, Ezra grabbed it before I could get my ha-"

"EZRA BRIDGER DID YOU TAKE MY YOGURT?!"

"Wait first you say the, now you say my?" Kanan asks giving her a lopsided grin. Hera glares at him as Ezra comes bounding from the halls.

"I didn't get to, Ch-"

"ENOUGH! WHERE IS IT?"

"I thought you'd never ask...Love." Kanan then uses the force and in the next moment we now have a Yogurt covered Hera. To say that she was mad was an understatement; she was furious. Chopper comes from the backroom and laughs. "Did you get it all Chop?" A reassuring beep was all Hera needed to make the soda pop.

"Augh, Kanan when I get my hands on you!" Hera yells running after the retreating back of their so called "Fearless Leader."

And she was, Kanan better beware she was going to get him back one way or another...

* * *

 **Prank 2**

Hera was walking through her ship wondering where everyone went when she finally found them in _her_ room lounging like a bunch of couch potatoes. "What in the galaxy are you guys doing in here?"

"Well Kanan said-"  
"Ugh KANAN!"

"I'll be right there." He walks into the room, but before Hera can open her mouth he sprays her face red white and blue. "Happy Independence Day!"

"ARGH, Kanan," he rushes out the room, "get back here!"

He was almost in when he force jumps down the ladder and uses the force ( _once again_ ) to open the hatch and runs away. The fuming Hera locks the hatch leaving him out to suffer with the Lothal cats.

 _Now that I think about it...can't he tame those cats? Darn..._

* * *

 **Prank 3**

Hera slept soundly in her bed. Kanan just happened to be walking by, he grins evilly to himself.

2:00 A.M.

"Somebody stole Chopper!"

"WHAT?" Hera shoots up in her bed like a cannonball hitting her head. She then saw Chopper recording in a corner. "If that's you Kanan so help me, no so help y-"

"You will not hurt Kanan."

"I won't hurt...huh," she shakes her head," what do you mean, I'm gonna kill you! NOW OUTTA MY ROOM!"

 _That was low of him...trying to spare himself by a jedi mind trick...well I'm going to get you back 'Mr. Jedi'. And I know about 18,000 pranks._

* * *

 **Well I guess we learned somethings, just because Hera likes yogurt doesn't mean she wants to _be_ yogurt, Kanan is scared of a screaming yogurt Twi'lek, the crew can pull a prank on the pilot...for once and Kanan relies on his Jedi Powers to prank Hera. Anyways please leave what you think of the story! :) **

**LoF out.**


	2. Revenge is Best Served With Gravy

**I got a great response so just for you people I am going to give you the next chapter a little earlier (even though it is a two shot) enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Happy Independence Day! Happy Empire Day! Happy Birthday Ezra Bridger!  
**_

Hera paced in her room waiting for Kanan to enter the room, she was going to get him back good, for sure. Finally he ambled in watching her suspiciously...for some reason.

"What is it?"

"I need you and Chopper to get me some more yogurt." Hera says.

"Why can't Ezra and Zeb do it?" Kanan questions.

"Because, they _always_ get into trouble."

"And?"

"What do you mean "and"? You used it all up on a mindless prank, here's the list."

"What?! I thought you only needed yogurt?" Kanan demands as the list tumbles down to the floor.

"Mmhmm, then I noticed that we should put you on a supply run. My punishment, now go." Hera grumbles indicating that their little talk is over. When Kanan leaves the Ghost, Hera calls everyone into the hangar. "Guys, I need your help."

* * *

Kanan sighed when he finally finished getting all the items in the list. "That should be it Chopper, now go tell Hera to open up the door."

A rude mechanical beep is the only reply. "What do you mean, _I_ 'm lazy, don't you know that I'm the one carrying everything?"

The door to the hatch opens, expecting Hera there he greets her, "Hello H-," when he looks into the cargo hold he notices that Hera is nowhere near there but is actually already up the ladder with her hand extended... "Huh?"

"There you are, I was beginning to think that you'd never show up." Kanan just stared at her weirdly before setting the items down. "Thanks."

"Like I had a choice." Kanan scuffs. Walking up the ladder he saw Sabine and Zeb arguing...well that's a first. "Guys can you quiet down?"

"But she painted my bed!"

"He stole my paint!"

"You will settle this dispute quietly." Hera demands waving her hand, just like a Jedi.

"We will settle this dispute quietly." Zeb and Sabine said almost immediately as they walked over to a chair and talked in a much more friendly matter. Kanan lost his grip on the items and they went crashing towards the floor. He was shocked.

"W-when-how?" Kanan stutters trying to form a complete sentence.

"Hera, can you come here please! Chopper won't leave me alone!" Ezra shouts from somewhere inside the ship (no literally inside the ship). Hera runs from Kanan before he can ask another question.

"Chopper leave him be."

Kanan rounds the corner and witnesses Chopper beeping the word "no" and then something either amazing or terrifying happens. Hera extends her hand and Chopper goes flying off the ladder. "Oh I'm so sorry Chop, I didn't mean to push you that hard!" She then force jumps down the ladder.

Ezra jumps from the vent. "Uh, Kanan you okay, you look a little starstruck there..."

"D-did you see that?" Kanan asks.

"See what? Hera using the force?"

"Yeah!"

"She didn't tell you? Wow, I thought she told you _everything._ That's surprising." Ezra laughs before heading towards his room leaving a befuddled Kanan. Rushing around the corner he found Hera helping up their grumpy astromech.

"Okay, what is going on here!" Kanan demands.

"What dear?"

"You know, your...sudden appearance of powers!"

"I've always had them, I just hid them."

"Well, that'll explain how you fly so well...""

"What?! So your saying if I wasn't a secret Jedi that survived the order I would be just as good a flyer like you?!"

"Well, yeah I guess so."

"I'm insulted."

"Why didn't you tell me, you could've helped in so many ways! Now I have a meditating buddy."

"What about Ezra?"

"The kid can't sit still for anything." Then Kanan thinks for a moment. "Wait, where's your lightsaber?

"Oh, Ezra is fixing it from my time with the Empire...when me and Sabine were stuck on the planet with the monsters that hate the sun..yeah that planet."

"Hera, I'm done! I need you to test it out!" Ezra interrupts Kanan's questioning.

"Thanks." Force-jumping up the ladder she lands in front of Ezra and uses the force to pull it out of his hands. Kanan hears the hum of a lightsaber. Kanan follows Hera who is walking into the cockpit. She sits down and takes a sip of her tea that she asked Sabine to make. Kanan was going to ask Hera another question but then the comm crackled.

 _"Spectre 4 to Ghost, I'm in a bit of a situation..."_

"What kind of situation?" Kanan asks.

 _"Well, let's just say the Inquisitor wants a talk or I'm meat..."_

With careful thinking Kanan answers. "Put him through."

 _"I'm so glad you've decided to answer one of my calls-"_

"Just get to the point."

 _"I'm in need of an apprentice, give me the boy."_

"Never!"

 _"Then he dies."_ You can hear the hum of a lightsaber in the background.

"No wait, I'll be your apprentice!" Hera calls.

 _"What, you, the pilot I presume? You're no Jedi."_

"That's where your wrong, I can prove it."

 _"How so?"_

"I-I'll kill the Jedi." Kanan gasps in shock falling out of his chair.

 _"Hmm, fine then...do it I want to hear his screams!"_

(que Uptown Funk)

The battle began. Hera switched on her lightsaber and jumped into the air trying to get the air advantage but Kanan quickly dodges. "Why would you do this?"

"Because, it's the only way!"

Hera yells using her anger on him as she slashes wildly. Kanan avoids it easily she stretches out her arm and Kanan floats in the air she flings him out into the cargo hold. Kanan quickly gets up rushing towards Hera blade raised and at the ready. Kanan was so focused on Hera he didn't see a crate fall on his head, he gets temporarily stunned but that's all she needed he is once again suspended in the air lightsaber at his throat.

"It's over."

"Hera I..."

"Shush, just say I'm the best Prank Master Ever."

"Okay, okay you're the b- wait what?! This was all a Prank?" Kanan asks.

"Just say it, before-"

"Okay, you're the best Prank Master Ever, now let me down!"

"Gladly, just," she kicks a bucket underneath Kanan he falls in it and comes out covered in gravy, his favorite, "looks like you'll be on another supply run, for gravy."

* * *

 **Well there you have it I'm betting you learned a couple of things, one I'm terrible at battle scenes, two Kanan loves gravy and three PEOPLE LOVE PRANKS FOR STAR WARS REBELS! Now for reviews.  
**

 **Ichichi05 -** That's what I was hoping for :)

 **Sheherazade's Fable -** Yeah I liked the third one as well...trying to use a Jedi mind trick on Hera? Sooo not cool KJ

 **AzulaBlue92 -** I updated as soon as possible, just for you, I'm so glad you like it you were one of the people I definitely wanted to see this fanfiction aside from Specter 7 and 8 oh and I like your name (my favorite color)

 **guest -** I did update as soon as I could, and I'm glad you laughed that makes me smile, it wouldn't be a humor fanfiction if you frowned the whole time XD

 **AuthorPen11 (Spell Check Warri- (TRADEMARK) Grammar Buddy) -** Thanks for checking for errors, Happy Independence day to you too, thanks and thanks XD.

 **Specter 8 -** Hah thanks, I'm so glad you decided to check my story out, I read some of yours :) (also I love the name)

 **starwarsrebels -** Thanks :)

 **Guest -** Thank you, and a long time is usually half a year but in this case it's one day...your welcome.

 **Thanks to all of your wonderful reviews looking forward to seeing some of you again :)  
**

 **LoF out.**


	3. The Big Reveal

**Okay so this is how Hera pulled out her pranks. This extra chapter is dedicated to StoryWander and starwarsrebels.  
**

* * *

Kanan sat on the couch with grey sweatpants and a t-shirt that has the number 1 since his usual attire is now soaked with gravy. Hera was cleaning the plates laughing every so often. "Sooo, how did you pull that off you know, because I would've sensed Ezra using the force."

"No, I'm going to keep it secret."

"What? Why!"

"So I can pull the prank again..."

"But I'll remember."

"But you'll still have the priceless face I know and love." Kanan frowns crossing his arms. "Okay fine I'll tell you."

"Thank you."

"Did you forget you can open up the door from the cockpit? Ezra pressed it while my arm was extended."

"Oh yeah...heh heh."

"Sabine and Zeb weren't arguing they were just acting, like we all were...including Chopper."

"Yeah, well that explains two but what about the force jumping, your lightsaber, using the force to drag things away...oh yeah and the **Inquisitor!** Like why would you pull that maniac in on this."

"Welll, I had hidden springy things, Sabine painted it so well so that when they spring up it doesn't look like anything changed. Ezra just dismantled his lightsaber and made it a little different and well Zeb was the Inquisitor."

"Pretty sneaky of Sabine and Ezra and Z-, wait what? How the h-"

"-Language dear-"

"-How did he pull it off?"

"Remember that time dealing with Count Vidian?"

"Yeah, of course that's the time I met you."

"Uh huh, well the voice inhibitor, I bought one, Ezra tinkered with it making the voice sound like the Inquisitor placed it around Zeb and...wallah!"

"That actually makes sense, thanks Hera."

"You're welcome."

"Hmm, but what was with the gravy?"

"Remember the yogurt. It was payback."

"Oh."

* * *

 **There you go I hope you enjoy my more like three-shot :) Now to answer my reviews...  
**

 **AuthoerPen11 (Grammar Buddy) -** Thanks, it does sound better that way so I switched it. Yes, it's trademark you made it up and I didn't ask for permission so :'( Yes it is before "Fire Across The Galaxy," it was going to be before, but it just didn't fit...Rebel Wars probably won't be out anytime soon. I'm glad you find it funny, and thanks for reviewing :)

 **Specter 8 -** Thanks alot, just a comment on your name you know that they spell it like this "Spectre" not "Specter" but I still love your name all the same.

 **Jessie K.I -** I laughed thinking of a stranger falling from their chair XD. Thanks that means a lot since I've seen so many other pranks out there in the Star Wars Rebels world. I thought myself as a usual writer, but thanks anyway and I do plan on writing more SWR fanfictions in the near future, probably one-shots or two-shots or three shots...Thanks your review was A.W.E.S.O.M.E!

 **StoryWander -** That is a very good question, so here is your answer :)

 **Ichichi05 -** Yes I was trying to make Kanan's reaction funny, Happy 4th of July to you too :D

 **AzulaBlue92 -** No thank you for commenting, Azula isn't a color (not that I know of) but yes blue is my favorite color, we should keep in touch PM me :). I do plan on making more SWR fanfics so stay tuned.

 **starwarsrebels -** I'm glad you thought that was funny, and I hope this answer will suffice.

 **Guest -** Thanks, I'm glad you thought it was funny, that is why it is a Humor fanfic. Here you go last chapter, probably not funny but oh well. I plan on making more SWR stories in the future. If you read my response to the other reviews than I'm sure you've seen me write it once or twice.


End file.
